Bene Tleilax/XD
Bene Tleilax, or the Tleilaxu as they were more commonly called, were a group of secretive, genetically altered humans who inhabited Tleilax, the sole planet of the star Thalim. The customs and ethics of the Bene Tleilax led to widespread revulsion by the other cultures of the Known Universe; a reaction that did little to quench the Tleilaxu's hunger to subjugate their rivals. History and decline Around the years of the Butlerian Jihad, Tlulax was an Unallied planet. The Tlulaxa worked as merchants and slavers. Tlulaxa scientists were noted geneticists and cloners and the planet was known for its organ farms. During the war, due to the heightened demand, slaves were taken as organ reservoirs. This was revealed by Vorian Atreides, and Tlulaxa were hated throughout the League of Nobles. After the Honored Matres decimated Tleilax, the only known Tleilaxu survivor was the most junior Master Scytale. However, his possession of numerous individuals' genetic material (including that of many Tleilaxu) made it possible for him to recreate his culture. Additionally, the successful spread of the Tleilaxu that were sent out during The Scattering made it possible that others may have survived in uncharted space, undiscovered by the Honored Matres. Culture The Tleilaxu were an inherently isolationist culture that was dominated by a strict hierarchy and an overriding religious zeal. They had long focused their efforts on genetics, and the pursuit of spiritual elevation through physical refinement. Originally trade also formed an important part of their culture. However, following revelations of their organ harvesting methods during the Butlerian Jihad they became collectively scorned and despised. This, coupled with active persecution against them, caused their trading connections to be dramatically reduced, and led to a significant change in their overall attitude to the wider universe. Tleilaxu merchants grew a long braid; the braid symbolizes prosperity -- a merchant must cut his braid if he were to experience and unsuccessful year. Tlulaxa also sharpened their teeth. Classes The Tleilaxu were separated into several different classes, each of which had a distinct physical appearance and role within their society. The main groups were: * Tleilaxu Masters: Physically they looked similar to small humans, most often with small close-set eyes and a set of small pointed teeth. * Face Dancers: The warrior and worker class, who were capable of adapting their physical appearance to a specific task at hand. Their doppelganger ability was also used to perform espionage against other groups. * Axlotl Tanks: Little more that incubation vessels, this class bred all Tleilaxu, as well as other beings (such as gholas). It is believed these were what remain of the female sex of the Tleilaxu. Religion The Tleilaxu followed a strict and fervent spiritual ideology that derived itself from both the Zensunni and the Zensufi theologies. As with most cultures within the Known Universe, their faith was monotheistic. While they did not place significant importance on the Giant Sandworm, they did credit great importance to Leto Atreides II, who they saw as "God's Messenger". The details of their religion remained largely hidden until the arrival of the Honored Matres, at which point the leadership of the Bene Gesserit, one of their great rivals, discovered some key posits of their faith. List of Known Tleilaxu by Class Tleilaxu Masters * Bijaz * Hidar Fen Ajidica * Mirlat * Scytale * Torg the Younger * Tylwyth Waff Ambassadors and Envoys * Duro Nunepi, Ambassador to Leto II * Wose * Ledden Pook Face Dancers * Zoal * Scytale (prior to his promotion to Master) * Khrone Traders and Scientists * Tuk Keedair * Rekur Van Others * Mofra Tooy * Wykk *Tlaloc Tleilaxu Ranks In addition to their biological classes, Tleilaxu society and structure was strictly organized by rank. * Mahai or Abdl: the Master of Masters, leader of the Tleilaxu * Masheikh: rulers chosen from the Master class * Khasadar: guards and combat-ready personnel * Domel: domestic servants and low-level personnel Behind the Scenes The true reason for the revulsion of the Bene Tleilax was not cataloged by Frank Herbert. The organ harvesting plot was outlined by Brian Herbert and Kevin J. Anderson in their Legends of Dune prequel novels. Category:Organizations and Groups